Happily Ever After
by clickytheclickster2.0
Summary: Jack and Lili recall past trials and tribulations as their Wedding Day unfolds.   ONESHOT   JackxLili


**Happily Ever After **

"...Love is not love  
>Which alters when it alteration finds,<br>Or Bends with the remover to remove.  
>O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark,<br>That looks on tempests and is never shaken.  
>It is the star to every wandering bark,<br>whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."- William Shakespeare

_ O__nce upon a time, there was a forest boy named Jack who fell in love with a beautiful princess named Lili. Almost every day, they would run together through the magical forest happily lost within each other's deep love. One dark day however, Lili was taken by goblins and dragged to the underworld, with only Jack left to save his beloved from eternal darkness. _

_ That legend was then, happily only known as a bad dream to those who lived it. Now however, the forest is going to be transformed by another major event yet again…the wedding of Jack and Lili, the day that light finally triumphed over darkness. _

"You look breath taking my lady!" beamed Lili's lady in waiting as she helped her mistress put on her delicate white lace veil.

Looking in the mirror one last time, Lili still could not believe this day was finally here! All that was left to do was meet Jack at the altar, and their lifetime of happiness would begin. Yet despite all the cheerfulness around her, she could not help but feel a twinge of sad memories flood into her mind.

It felt only like yesterday to her that she was in the underworld, trapped in a maze of goblins, devils, and blinding hellfire. As she stared at her reflection, Lili recalled the last time she looked into a mirror this deeply. Instead of white and silver she wore black, and her hair was contorted into a bun instead of a cascade of loose curls. Most importantly she looked like an entirely different person, replaced by a dark and sinister shadow of her former self. If it wasn't for Jack and his courage, her fate would have been dramatically bleaker. No matter how many pleasant reflections look back at her now and in the future, she would never forget how Darkness himself stared at her through the glass.

At that moment of realization she blinked back tears not of pain from what could have been, but of relief from what will forever be….peace.

Finally perfectly dressed, Lili took from her maid the bouquet of wild flowers that she picked herself the day before. Breathing in its sweet nostalgia, it was as if she held the entire magical forest in her grasp and all the memories it came with, both grand and treacherous.

Suddenly she could hear the orchestra begin to lightly play right outside her room… It was time. As the maid took Lili's long train of white silk she stopped in front of two, tall oak and cast iron doors waiting for her queue.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the doors stood Jack at the altar, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his princess. Touching the deceivingly heavy but small gold crown on his head, he almost forgot that he had been recently crowned prince by Lili's father the king. One moment he was a simple boy of the forest, and next he is known throughout the land as sole prince of the land. He shifted uncomfortably in his newly made wedding garb, not used to such finery. Wearing a white velvet tunic threaded with gold on the sleeves, he glanced down at the custom made crest that was sewn into the left breast of his shirt. It portrayed a prancing unicorn on its hind legs ready to strike, with the North Star placed on the tip of its horn.

Staring at the crest reminded Jack of that ominous day the world almost lost sunlight. Yet despite the horrible tragedy, he promised himself that he would avenge not only the death of the unicorn but also find his beloved caught in the clutches of an eternal nightmare. Impulsively he placed his hand on his gold sword for security, as more memories came and went. Remembering the abyss and the many almost near death moments, it was hard to even fathom how he and his magical friends survived such a feat of bravery. Most men would have backed down from such a quest, let alone a boy of his age. Yet he knew throughout all the turmoil, that with Lili as his guiding North Star nothing would deter him from victory. With his long hair tied back in a white ribbon, he felt the gentle breeze of the nearby forest winds graze his neck and shoulders like an angel's touch. It must have been some fairy's doing at that moment, because as if like magic all his daunting memories faded away.

For a tranquil moment Jack peered up at the clear blue sky above him and closed his eyes, very thankful that the ceremony was taking place in the outside courtyard of a church, instead of a grand stained glass cathedral. Of course very unorthodox for royalty, but it was perfect for them nevertheless.

Hearing the guests start to stand for the arrival of the bride, Jack turned his gaze to the two oak doors which gracefully opened to reveal Lili in her full elegant splendor. As she walked on pink rose petals down the aisle, he could not help but stare. On her head was a white gold tiara that was draped over by her lace veil that fell just below the shoulders. Her brown hair was dotted with pearls that shined like stars. The brightest star of them all however was located at the center of her delicate silver headpiece, the North Star. Jack thought she looked like a moon goddess. Lilli's long, white velvet dress was just as delicate with silver flowers on the sleeves to match his gold. On her feet she wore glass slippers that shined in the sunlight like a rainbow of colors. What this a vision from heaven or the princess he had always known?

Despite Lili's calm appearance on the inside she was everything but. Gripping the bouquet tightly she could feel that all eyes were on her. Keeping her eyes fixed on Jack she could not help but smile and blush, taken aback that he embodied the sun itself in his gold threaded attire and crown. Truly…the brightest star had found its brightest equal at last.

In the distance she could see the forest stand witness to their union; At one point Lili thought she saw many of her friends appear at the edge of the trees. Some smiling, others crying tears of joy. The elf Gum, Oona the fairy, and even the two dwarves Brown Tom and Screwball were not that far from the ceremony. She would never forget the help that they gave, even risking their lives for the sake of the forest and the human friends that inhabited it. Despite their emergence from the forest in front of her, strangely the guests and even Jack were unaware of their presence. Even though everyone couldn't see them, she knew from past experience dealing with magic that they could easily see them.

"You look absolutely radiant" Jack whispered to Lili quietly as she met him at the altar.

As the priest said his verses and prayers Prince Jack and Princess Lili looked into each other's eyes as if it was the first time they met. At one point the priest even had to interrupt their stare to exchange vows.

As Jack gave Lili her wedding ring, he promised silently not only to God but also his heart that nothing would ever happen to her again, and that forever in his arms she would remain.

Not a moment after, when Lili gave Jack his wedding ring, she promised silently not only to God but also her heart that she would stay safely by his side, and that forever in her arms he would remain…

And with "I do" they both lived happily and blissfully forever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So what did you think? This is my first one-shot and feedback is greatly appreciated. To be honest I am surprised how quickly I wrote this story, one day I watched the movie and the day after I finished this story. Its interesting to see how once your imagination gets hold of something, it can inspire you so quickly. :)

Anywho TTFN fellow readers/writers/curious souls,

~Clicky


End file.
